


Hanakotoba 2

by H0w_d0_y0u_d0_fell0w_kids



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H0w_d0_y0u_d0_fell0w_kids/pseuds/H0w_d0_y0u_d0_fell0w_kids
Summary: Continued hanakotoba headcanon… If Splinter had the boys make crowns for their brothers, how could these two resist sniping at each other?Leo made Raphael a crown of freesia to call him childish and immature.Raph made Leonardo a crown of ragweed to call him pious and sanctimonious.See how gently they traded crowns? IMO they proved each other right.





	

[](http://imgur.com/TAGeUdY)


End file.
